fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Jak królik z dziobakiem
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Agent Dennis ucieka z agenckiego więzienia, więc Pepe musi go znaleźć i złapać. Rodzinę Flynn-Fletcherów odwiedzają rodzice Lindy. Do Danville przyjeżdża Abigail, siostra Charlene, która zakochuje się w Dundersztycu. Bohaterowie * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Fretka Flynn; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Major Francis Monogram; * Charlene Dundersztyc; * Vanessa Dundersztyc; * Abigail Winslet; * Randomowi ludzie w Galerii Handlowej; * Agent Dennis; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Lawrence Fletcher; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Betty Jo Flynn; * Clyde Flynn Scenariusz (W domu Flynn-Fletcherów) Linda: Dzieci, posprzątajcie swoje pokoje! Betty i Clyde dzisiaj przyjeżdżają i chyba nie chcecie, żeby nazwali was bałaganiarzami. Fretka: Spokojnie, Betty byłaby obojętna co do tego, a Clyde jest wpół ślepy. (Pepe, który spał w legowisku zostaje nagle wciągnięty przez rurę i po chwili wpadł do agencji dalej śpiąc) Monogram: Agencie P? (Pepe dalej śpi. Major Monogram wciska bardzo głośny guzik, który powoduje trzęsienie ziemi, jednak Pepe się nie budzi) Monogram: Ech... (Nagle obok Pepe zaczyna bzyczeć komar, a ten wkurzony wstaje) Monogram: No, nie śpisz. Słuchaj, agent Dennis uciekł z więzenia. Musisz go znaleźć, a ostatnio widziano go w Galerii Handlowej. Znajdź go! Powodzenia! (Pepe odlatuje na jetpacku) (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Jak królik z dziobakiem. (W domu Charlene) Charlene: Vanesso, posprzątaj swój pokój! Abigail przyjeżdża za 15 miut. Vanessa: A co twoja starsza siostra będzie robiła w moim pokoju? Charlene: Wystarczy, że schowasz gdzieś ubrania, bo uzna je za brzydkie i przyczepi się do ciebie do końca życia. Wiem coś o tym. (Słychać dzwonek do drzwi) Charlene: O, jest wcześniej! (Otwiera drzwi, a w nich stoi piękna, wysoka blondynka) Abigail: No już jestem. Charlene: Co tak wcześnie? Samolot powinien wylądować teraz. Abigail: Tak, alew samolocie pilot zaślepił się mną i zapomniał sterować. Charlene: To tłumaczy, dlaczego za tobą widać rozbity samolot. Abigail: Wiesz, bardzo się bałam podczas spadania. Charlene: Też bym się bała, że zaraz umrę. Abigail: Ja bałam się z bardziej poważnego powodu. Charlene: Jakiego? Abigail: Byłam ubrana niestosownie do okazji! Charlene: Może wejdziesz. Abigail (wchodząc do domu): Nie dziwię się, że do tego doszło. Każdy zaślepia się moją urodą. Charlene (siadając z Abigail na fotelach): A jeśli chodzi o zaślepianie, a raczej o wzrok - mam pytanie. Czy byłaś na operacji poprawiania oka? Abigail: Nie, nie poprawiałam sobie przedwczoraj wzroku. Charlene: A czemu? Abigail: Byłam na operacji powiększania biustu. Idę na to też za 3 miesiące, 6, 9... Charlene: Dobra, wiemy o tym. (W galerii handlowej. Przerażeni ludzie uciekają) Jakiś mężczyzna: Ratować marchewki!!! (Pepe zauważa Dennisa wychodzącego z jenego z sklepów. Pepe wyrzuca w niego sieć. Dennis zostaje złapany. Pepe biegnie do niego, jednak on uwalania się i rzuca się na Pepe. Będąc przy schodach ruchomych w dół, Dennis zrzuca na nie Pepe i go przywiązuje do nich) (W domu Charlene) Abigail: I dlatego lepiej założyć na bal czerwoną suknię, a nie zieloną. Vanessa: Chyba bardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że ktoś wysypie na suknię trawę na balu, niż kogoś zabije nożem. Abigail: Ale trzeba wiedzieć, że czer... (Słychać dzwonek do drzwi) Charlene: A to kto? (Otwiera drzwi, a w nich zjawia się Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc: Charlene, pożyczyłabyś mi trochę pienię... (Dundersztyc zauważa Abigail i się nią zauracza. Po chwili Abigail też zauracza się Dundersztycem) Abigail: Jaki on przystojny... Charlene: Serio? Podoba ci się Heinz? Vanessa (szpetem do Charlene): A ona nie ma problemów ze wzrokiem? Charlene (szeptem do Vanessy): Ma, ale żeby Dundersztyc? Abigial: Widzę sexy ciacho... Charlene: A ja brzydkiego Heinza Brzydusztyca. Vanessa: Nie zapominaj, że już nie masz nazwiska Winslet tylko Brzydusztyc. Charlene: Ty też... (W galerii handlowej. Pepe rozwiązuje się i biegnie z liną do Dennisa, jednak królik go łapie za łapę i rzuca o ścianę, zabiera mu linę. Pepe zaczyna walczyć. Pepe: Krrrrr... (Dennis się rzucana niego i go związuje) (W domu Charlene) Charlene: Przestań się na niego gapić! Abigail: Ale on jest taki przystojny... Charlene: Heinz, idź na spotkanie. Dundersztyc: Jakie spotkanie? Charlene: Nieważne jakie, po prostu idź! (Charlene wypycha Heinza za drzwi) Abigail: Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? (Abigail podbiega do drzwi, otwiera je i zaczyna rozglądać się za Heinz'em) Abigail: Mój Romeo!!! (Zamyka drzwi) Abigail: Wprowadzam się tutaj. Chcę go spotkać, poznać i wyjść za niego! (W galerii handlowej. Dennis rzuca związanym Pepe w budkę z warzywami. Pepe się rozwiązuje i zauważa pudło z marchewkami. Bierze kilka marchewek, otwiera tajne wejście do bazy i wrzuca tam marchewkę. Po chwili też tam wpada. Rzuca marchewką w miejsce oznaczone literą "X", jednak Dennis tam nie skacze. Rzuca się na Pepe, bije go, a dziobak go odpycha. Dennis upada na tę literę i spada na niego klatka) Monogram: Dobra robota, agencie P! (Napisy końcowe) (W domu Flynn-Fletcherów) Linda: Dzięki za wizytę! (Słychać trzaśnięcie drzwi) Lawrence: Za miesiąc znowu przyjeżdżają. Fineasz: A my daliśmy im świetny prezent. Ferb: Potwierdzam! (Przed domem, dziadkowie wchodzą dodziwnego pojazdu. Włączają go, a on w sekundę wybija się w kosmos) (Piosenka Super hiper mega prędkość) Głos: Super hiper mega prędkość, Super hiper mega prędkość, Super hiper mega prędkoooość... Osiągnięta! KONIEC Piosenki *Super hiper mega prędkość Inne informacje *W tym odcinku debiutuje Abigail